<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lonely Heart by blankspaace</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669275">Lonely Heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankspaace/pseuds/blankspaace'>blankspaace</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Albus is a dick, Angst, Eventual Fluff?, M/M, and Al, and they’ll fall in love somehow, bad shit happens to scorp, but albus fucks up so they have a falling out, dyed hair scorpius, pierced scorpius, pretty much albus and scorpius are friends, scorp reinvents himself, slowburn, sorry - Freeform, tattooed scorpius, this is gonna be really angsty im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankspaace/pseuds/blankspaace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>albus and scorpius go through a lot of changes throughout their Hogwarts years, and they learn the ugly truth about pain, trust and love. </p><p>featuring: albus being a dick, albus being hurt, scorpius too, scorpius being an e-boy, scorpius starting a muggle revolution at hogwarts, and eventual reconciliation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lonely Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay so bare with me. i haven’t written in a very long time but im really excited about this fic!!</p><p>also this is unbetaed im sorry :’)</p><p>anyways! enjoy :p</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I have a second chance?<br/>
Can I have another dance?<br/>
Can I start another life with you? Yeah (Oh)<br/>
When I wake up in a haze and I haven't slept in days<br/>
You're a thousand miles away with—”<br/>
lonely heart, 5 seconds of summer</p><p>chapter one: of car rides and train friendships </p><p> </p><p>It was raining. The sky was gray and unforgiving and Albus felt like the world was ending. Of course, the world wasn’t ending. But he was on the way to Platform 9 ¾ for his first year at Hogwarts and Albus had never felt more unsure about anything in his life. </p><p>They were in the car—his father insisted on driving that death trap to Platform 9 ¾ ever since James had turned 11, two years ago—and Albus was in the backseat. James was upfront with his father and he wouldn’t shut up. It was a constant chatter and James’ voice was so loud and shrill, and Albus was reminded of baby Crups. Albus ground his teeth and pushed out a breath; he was not going to snap. </p><p>“What’s your problem Al?” asked Lily, looking up at him with big brown eyes, concern evident in her voice. </p><p>“Nothing. Everything’s just peachy,” Al said, not willing to humor his sister. </p><p>“Of course it is! You’re going off to Hogwarts,” she sighed. The smile on her face was so bright and genuine that Albus had to look away. “I can’t wait until I get to go to Hogwarts! I just know it's gonna be amazing.”</p><p>Albus watched the rain pound into the window and ignored his sister, not willing to get into an argument over this again. </p><p>There was movement in the seat in front of him and James turned around. “Yeah, Albus… Why the long face, huh?” Albus’ eyes snapped up to meet his brothers and the smirk on James’ face was the most annoying thing Albus had ever laid eyes on. “I don't know why you're acting so grumpy. You’re messing with our vibe. And don’t worry, we’ll still love you even when you’re sorted into the snake pit,” James punctuated his statement with a hiss and reached forward to pinch his brother's cheeks. </p><p>Albus’ hand made contact with James' wrist and Albus tightened his grip, glaring at his brother. “Don’t touch me.” </p><p>James returned the glare and forced his wrist out of Albus’ grip. “Dad, Albus is being a dick again.”</p><p>“James! Language! Your sister is right there, y’know,” Harry reprimanded, speaking up for the first time in a while. His eyes moved up to the rearview mirror and made eye contact with Albus’. “And you, Al, need to take it easy,” he said. </p><p>Albus couldn’t contain the eye roll and wished he were anywhere but here. </p><p>“Don’t roll your eyes at me, young man!” Harry sighed and clenched his hands on the steering wheel. Albus immediately felt bad. He knew how hard his father had been trying to do his best in regards to raising the three of them, now that Ginny had left, and Albus didn't like putting extra strain on him. </p><p>“Sorry, dad.” Albus mumbled, feeling put out and disappointed with himself. </p><p>“You apologize to him and not to me?! That’s so unfair,” whined James. </p><p>“Shut up, James.” Lily said, surprising Albus. Albus turned his head to the side and found his sister smiling at him. Once again, he felt bad about how little patience he had for his family. “Anyways!” exclaimed Lily, “Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team, Al? You really should. It would be so exciting, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>Lily’s enthusiasm caused Albus to grimace a bit and he turned to face the window again. “First years can’t try out, Lils” said James. Albus rolled his eyes because here it came: James’ ten minute rant about how he had been the only second year to make it into the Gryffindor Quidditch team. “Regardless, I am certain I’ll be part of the starting lineup this year! I’ve been working so hard this summer and I am way more passionate about Quidditch than Sam,” James said, disdain clear in his voice when referring to his arch nemesis—according to him, at least. Although Albus thought James was giving himself way too much credit.</p><p>“You do remember that this is Sam’s seventh year, right?” Said Albus, laughing. “There’s no way they’re going to let a third year play lineup when it’s Sam’s last year.”</p><p>“Shut up, Albus. Did I ask you?” Snapped James. </p><p>“Did I ask for your opinion?” </p><p>“Boys! Can you please not fight?” Begged Harry. A silence overtook the car and Albus found himself huffing and crossing his arms.</p><p>James turned to face him again and said, “What? Is the wittle baby mad? Aw, poor Alby.”</p><p>Harry turned to look at Albus and spoke before Albus was able to say anything. “Don’t fall for it, Al. You know James doesn’t mean it, he’s just bothering you.” Albus scoffed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window, willing this to be over soon. </p><p>A shove woke him from his slumber, and Albus startled. His sister was grinning and was way too close to him. “What the hell, Lily?!” </p><p>Defying physics, Lily’s smile managed to get even bigger. “We’re here! It’s time to start your adventure, Al!” She let out a squeal and Albus cringed away from here, seeking nonexistent cover. “Oh, come on,” she said, shoving him again. “You can say whatever you want but I know that you're excited too. This is the biggest thing you’ve ever done.”</p><p>Albus sighed and said, “Yeah. That’s why I don't want to go.”</p><p>Lily lay her hand on his forearm, surprising him with how gentle it was. “Look, Al. I know you're scared. Anyone would be. James was, and all the other people starting first year with you are just as scared. So don't sweat it. You’ll find someone out there and you’ll get each other through this. And, for what it's worth, remember that James will always be there for you. He’s just bothering you, y’know?” Lily’s eyes were so soft and Albus was reminded of Ginny. </p><p>“Anyways! Come on out, you're going to miss the train!” With that, Lily exited the car, as enthusiastic as ever. Not for the first time, Albus wondered how his sister had become so wise. And she’s only nine, he thought. He chuckled and realized that when she grew up she was going to be everyone’s nightmare and dream. </p><p>Closing his eyes, Albus took a deep breath and reminded himself that everything was going to be okay. The door to his left was suddenly pulled open and Albus found himself staring up at his brother. </p><p>“C’mon, jerk. It’s time to go,” James said, pulling Albus out of the car, handing him his trunk and laying his arm around his shoulders. “You know I got you, right? No matter what.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Albus muttered. “I know.”</p><p>——</p><p>When Albus got on the Hogwarts Express, he walked. He moved past all the people trying to lure him into conversation through smiles and waves, ignoring them. When they realized he wasn’t going to stop and talk to them, they would frown and roll their eyes, feeling discouraged. Albus didn’t mean to be an ass, but he had long since learned that people didn’t usually have good intentions whenever they tried to get close to the Potters. </p><p>After what felt like forever, Albus finally reached the back of the train. He pushed the last compartment door open and moved inside, pulling his trunk with him. He heard a squeak and turned around, startled. </p><p>There was another boy inside. </p><p>Albus had never seen someone as beautiful. His hair was a brilliant platinum blonde, so light it looked almost white. It hung over his face and was backlit by the sunlight pouring through the window, giving it an ethereal glow. Albus felt like he was seeing an angel. </p><p>An angel that was completely terrified and looked like he was two seconds away from crying. He was sitting next to the window and had a bag clutched in his arms, fear evident in his eyes. </p><p>Albus’ eyes widened and he felt the need to speak before the boy ran away. </p><p>“I’m so sorry! I’ll go now—”</p><p>“Are you okay?! Did I—” </p><p>Both boys spoke at the same time and locked eyes. There was a moment of tense silence before they both burst out laughing. Albus didn’t really understand what was happening or what was so funny, but he was pleased to see the boy smiling and relaxed. </p><p>“You should smile more, y’know? You look really pretty when you do it.”</p><p>A red flush covered the boy’s pale complexion and he looked down at the floor, embarrassed. Albus rushed to apologize. </p><p>“I’m sorry! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It was supposed to be a complement!” For a reason Albus didn’t comprehend, his face was also red with embarrassment. </p><p>He moved closer to the boy, wanting to sit next to him. But all of a sudden, the boy stood up and grabbed his face. “I’ll go now, it doesn’t matter. You stay.” The boy headed towards the door but Albus reached out and grabbed his forearm before he could get away, startling himself. He really wasn’t a tactile person; touching someone or being touched had always made him feel uncomfortable.</p><p>The boy was nearly quivering by now, and Albus let go of him, feeling increasingly guilty. “Sorry,” he said, sheepishly. “Stay. Please.”</p><p>Albus didn't really understand why he needed the blonde boy to stay so badly, but he didnt question his decision. </p><p>The boy mumbled something and Al leaned forward. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you.”</p><p>“You don't want me to stay,” mumbled the boy. </p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>It was after this question that the boy looked up at Albus, his face pinched. “Seriously? Don’t you know who I am? And who you are?”</p><p>Albus was confused, to the say the least. No one had ever wanted to avoid him because of his last name. “What?”</p><p>“You’re a Potter.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>There was a tense silence between the boys until the blonde boy spoke up again. “I’m a Malfoy.”</p><p>Albus’ eyes widened, and he finally understood the boy's behavior towards him. Feeling more determined than ever, he continued. “So? I don't care what your last name is. Believe me, if there's anyone in this train who knows how much it sucks to have a recognizable last name, it's me.”</p><p>The blonde boy was shaking his head, but Albus continued before he could be interrupted. “Look, you seem nice, and I want to be your friend. It’s nothing more complicated than that.”</p><p>The boy locked eyes with Albus again, looking extremely surprised. </p><p>“And I'm sick of this, y’know? The wizarding world is quick to shit on others for being prejudiced, but only when it fits their agendas; they never care to realize that they’re behaving in the exact way that they complain about. In other words, the wizarding world and its politics is all bullshit.” Albus enunciated the last word of his rant and took a deep breath, surprised at how much he had spoken in the last five minutes. </p><p>The boy’s eyes widened and Albus felt the need to back up his statement. “That’s what my brother says, anyways. You know my brother, right? James, dark red hair, third year. He’s really wise, and he’s always right.”</p><p>The boy’s lips twitched and he gave out a small laugh. “I’ve never heard someone use curse words so casually.”</p><p>“Eh, you’ll get used to it. Now come on, sit with me.” Albus grabbed the boy's hand and they sat down together. </p><p>The boy’s eyes were still wide and unsure, but the small smile was still adorning his face. “I’m Scorpius.” A pale, slender hand reached out to Albus, and Albus grinned before he shook it. </p><p>“Albus Severus, at your service.” </p><p>“Albus Severus?” Disbelief was evident in the boy's tone. </p><p>Albus rolled his eyes. “Tell me about it. My name is literally the worst. All my other siblings got normal names! But no, I had to have the weirdass one. I swear to Merlin that both my names were created in like, the 13th century or some shit like that.”</p><p>Scorpius let out another laugh and leaned closer to Albus. As if being pulled by a magnetic force, Albus leaned closer to him too. “Can I tell you a secret?”</p><p>Albus found himself nodding enthusiastically. “Yes, of course.”</p><p>Scorpius put his lips near Albus’ ears and started whispering. “My full name is Scorpius Hyperion. I think I win in the bad names department.”</p><p>Albus let out a holler and clutched his stomach, unable to contain his laughter. He felt a small shove but couldn’t stop himself. After a while of laughing, Albus finally composed himself. </p><p>“At least you're not named after dead people?”</p><p>Scorpius grinned and nodded. “I’ll grant you that point.” A beat of silence. “But my names are still worse.”</p><p>Both boys started laughing together, and Albus had never felt something like this. </p><p>“Can I tell you another secret?”</p><p>Albus nodded. </p><p>“You’re really pretty, too.” Scorpius’ smile was shy and slightly reserved, but Albus had never seen something as beautiful as that. </p><p>Albus blushed and looked down at his lap. A comfortable silence surrounded them and Albus remembered all the snacks Harry had packed for the train ride. </p><p>To share with your friends, his father said, the friends you make at Hogwarts are friends for life, son. Albus had nodded and taken the snacks silently, not wanting to ruin his father's illusion by saying that he didn't really think he was going to make friends. </p><p>“Chocolate frog?”</p><p>Scorpius nodded excitedly. “My dad never lets me have sweets at home.”</p><p>“Well, I have a bunch so we can share.”</p><p>With that, Albus settled down for the train ride. He looked at the boy sitting to his right, grinning at the chocolate frog he held in his hand, and he realized that everything was going to be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>